Hydra
}|GetValue= } | name = Hydra | implemented = 7.5 | hp = 2350 | exp = 2100 | ratio = 0.893 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Hydras | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-270), Earth Wave (65-320), Fast Self Healing (260-407), Paralyze Bomb (on target), Hot Water Wave (100-250) does ice damage, Ice Missile (70-155). | maxdmg = 845 | walksthrough = Fire, Energy, Poison | ignoresfields = None | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 105% | holyDmgMod = 70% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 100% | energyDmgMod = 110% | iceDmgMod = 50% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Fights in close combat. | runsat = 300 | sounds = "FCHHHHH"; "HISSSS". | location = Many on the northern Hydra Mountain in east Tiquanda (here), 3-4 on the southern Hydra Mountain (here), 1 at the Hydra Egg Quest in Tiquanda (here), 1 north-east of the Elephant Tusk Quest (here), 2 above the Forbidden Lands hydra cave here and many inside it, many in Deeper Banuta, many on Talahu surface, a few in Ferumbras Citadel basement on Kharos, 2 on a hill in the Yalahar Arena and Zoo Quarter, 1 deep in the Yalahar Foreigner Quarter (Crystal Lake). | notes = Hydras are distant relatives of Dragons and Lizards. Their most distinctive feature is their triple head (reference to the mythological Lernaean Hydra). They have historic ties with low class lizards and their most populous habitat is Banuta - the previous Lizard settlement. Besides Banuta, they are typically found in natural environments. They are particularly known for their unique waves, strong and frequent paralysis and strong healing. | strategy = Get a player with high hitpoints to absorb the melee, and get as many shooters (Paladins or Mages) as possible attacking the hydra from a diagonal direction. Hydras give great exp points with a comparatively low risk of death. More attackers will help counteract the hydra's frequent healing and reduce the Ammunition/Rune cost of killing it. Also a team may consist of 2 mages, one preferably a druid sioing the knight blocking to reduce health potion consumption, and both summon 2 Demon Skeletons each and throw Heavy Magic Missiles, while the knight stands diagonal of the Hydra while the Summons attack. Also hunted alone by high level Knights, at level 110 or more. At level 160 and higher, a knight can profit from a solo hydra hunt. A team of a level 60 knight and two level 40-50 mages works very well, but the mages should use magic shield all the time because the hydras can do pretty strong attacks. At level 80 with assassin stars and 80+ distance a royal paladin can easily take hydras alone, but the spawn needs to be an open area and it will probably be a waste, unless you are very lucky. The best strategy consists in a team of 2 royal paladins using enchanted spears along with Ethereal Spear spell runing while hitting the hydra, it is also helpful to have your distance skill 85+. It is the best way to get some profit. | loot = 0-246 gp, 0-4 Ham, 0-3 Platinum Coins, Hydra Head, Small Sapphire (semi-rare), Cucumber (semi-rare), Ring of Healing (rare), Knight Armor (rare), Stone Skin Amulet (rare), Hydra Egg (rare), Warrior Helmet (rare), Life Crystal (rare), Strong Mana Potion (very rare), Medusa Shield (very rare), Royal Helmet (very rare), Boots of Haste (very rare). }}